


Nothing in Common

by Marandy



Series: Amoreodio [2]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: 事实上，他们的整个人生都大相径庭。
Relationships: Mark Selby/Ronnie O'Sullivan, Sellivan
Series: Amoreodio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127834
Kudos: 5





	Nothing in Common

**Author's Note:**

> 嗑毒发了随便写写，不要当真。

当然，即便是再天赋卓绝的球手也不可能场场都获得胜利。因此，如何面对自己的对手绝对是所有斯诺克球员的必修课。但对这项运动而言——对Ronnie而言，常见的对手无非就那么十几个；更多的球员挣扎在保级线上，和他更不会有第二次见面的机会。不像三十年前的球坛，现在选手间的争斗不再像是朋友的切磋，多了些厮杀和渴望夺冠的血腥味儿。可尽管如此，即使脾气乖僻的Ronnie也极少与人在球场上交恶——斯诺克没什么肢体冲撞，也更小众，便很少像其他运动一样非得要选手们在台上争个你死我活。

于是，Selby就显得格外不讨他喜欢。但事情并不是从一开始就这样的；实际上，第一次和Selby在球台上碰面时，Ronnie压根儿就没把这场比赛——也没把这个对手放在心上。

当时Ronnie还不认识几个中国球员，在人生地不熟的上海比赛无疑是对他的一个巨大考验。二月末的上海天气不算太恶劣，他却呆得心浮气躁，甚至婉言拒绝了傅家俊请他们几个相熟选手去吃本帮菜的提议。平时好不容易养成的那些健康生活习惯在此时全都行不通了，可能会迷路的户外跑、语言不通的当地人都是加重他焦虑的猜测。连续好几天，Ronnie都缩在酒店里，连打球都显得兴致恹恹。

可以想象，和Selby比赛时，Ronnie是个什么样的精神状态。前一天晚上他失眠了，大脑自动对这个留着一头小刺猬似的短发，又长得意外英俊的年轻人堆起了一千份不耐烦的劲儿。诚然，Selby眼里跳跃的崇拜和求胜欲是很动人，但Ronnie看这种神色也已经看得足够多了。他成名已久，是当年的世界第一，拿过的奖杯、获得的荣誉和创造的纪录已经是大多数球员穷尽整个职业生涯都难以企及的数目。而当年Mark的世界排名大概在五十开外，彼时他也并不关心年轻球员，后起之秀——毕竟Ronnie自己就是年轻球员，后起之秀。

他们的第一次见面实在没什么可载入斯诺克历史的；不同于Ronnie和Judd那张登报之后又流传了二十多年的合影，除了对方的长相着实不错，气质也还蛮独特——Selby并没有一张平易近人的脸，偏偏很会用委屈的眼神降低自己外貌的攻击性——之外，Mark Selby此人，在2002年没能给Ronnie留下别的什么印象。出杆中规中矩，球风中规中矩，准度中规中矩，而新手常犯的错误在他身上几乎都能看到；除了连续得分能力还算不错，他打球没有太大的出彩之处。收拾球杆往房间走的时候，Ronnie从Selby脸上看到了战胜自己的狂喜；而对Ronnie来说，中止比赛和傅家俊去吃特色菜不失为一个好选择。晚上点菜的时候Ronnie擅自对他做了判断：靠打球养活自己不难，但想有所成就的话，还需努力。而等到第一道菜上来，他便把Selby抛之脑后。

2004年，Ronnie又一次在赛场上遇到了Selby. 赛事是Grand Prix, 不算轻，也不算重。他自觉状态不错，还有闲工夫在开场前搜每个对手的资料。Mark实在是个很大众化的名字，直到Selby那张总像是在嘟嘴生气的脸从网页上跳出来时，他才恍然从记忆深处刨出了那么一丁点儿印象——自己好像和这个人打过一场球。

但旋即，5-0的比分之后，他再次对这个确实堪称漂亮的小孩失去了兴趣。Selby的排名是在上升，不过幅度不大；而很快他也将对方又忘得一干二净——酗酒的后遗症。并且那时Paul的病情已经开始恶化，这约等于给了他一闷棍。可无论如何，球还是得打下去，生活也总还是要继续。

当他们在07年的威尔士公开赛上再见时，Ronnie注意到，在这场比赛里，Selby可爱的小动作少了很多。他显得非常放松，看自己时眼里少了很多让人想到猎捕的、不太舒服的情绪，也没有挂上那幅更常规、渴望赢球的脸，甚至在落后的情况下还有心思和自己聊天。毫无疑问Mark长得不错——长得非常好，笑起来时也很有魅力，但这可不是他曾见过两次的那个不甘小球员。那年Selby和丁俊晖、Neil一起进入了世界前十，可围球能力没有丝毫长进；但他不再急于赢下排行榜上的O'Sullivan以期证明自己的能力，最后带着堪称惨烈的1-5离开了新波特中心球场。从那时起，Ronnie开始觉得他很有意思——现在想想，这根本就是一切的开始。而十个月后，在英锦赛，他们又见面了。

那场不太艰难的比赛之后，Mark在休息室门口拦下了他。事后回想，这简直是大部分三俗文学的标准开头。当时Selby的排名还不算高，他和Selby的关系也远远没到那个好事记者们会将他们随便谁的采访内容告知对方，以图得到些爆点八卦、制造些他们不和的传闻，好让自己手头的稿子能更好卖的程度。完全没有。

“Ronnie,”Selby当时大概带着满脸的不好意思，讲这么短的一句话都磕磕绊绊，“恭喜你。”

实话说，这句恭维着实是很没水平。从他开始打球，“恭喜”就成了几乎是时时刻刻挂在他耳朵边儿上的一个好词。最初是打出了一杆破百、打进了一杆长台，后来是能够一杆清台，是完成了时长破纪录的满分杆，是击败传奇式的前辈Hendry——诸如此类。总之，他的人生成就越来越多，总也会有太多比这更值得惊喜的事情：和Selby的这场半决赛只能说是成功路上一个不值一提的小进步，毕竟之后还有场决赛等着他去打，还有个墨菲等着他去击败。

但这并不代表这事儿就不值得庆祝；Ronnie愿意庆祝生活中随便哪个让他心情更愉快的瞬间，比如买到了店里最后一个加了双份水果的拿破仑蛋糕，而赢下Selby获得决赛通行券自然——绝对也是美好的一种。他给了Selby一个拍肩，尽量真诚地感谢了来自对手的赞美，并客套说，有机会一定一起喝酒。

那是他为自己亲手埋下的一颗炸弹。

终于，在后一年同样的威尔士公开赛，他们在决赛相遇了。如果Ronnie没记错，这是他们的第一个决赛。而就如之后的很多次决赛里，他和Selby打出了去年英锦赛相同的比分——九比八——不同的是，上次是他赢，这次是他输。这是Selby的第二个冠军；而就像什么诅咒一样，直至今日，他们的决赛几乎全是Selby赢下的。

赛后他已经开始收拾东西，但Selby又敲响了他的门。他从门缝里伸出脑袋来，努力用身体挡住地板上的一片狼藉和大开的行李箱，尽自己所能地露出一个温和的微笑：“有什么事吗？”

“如果你有时间，”Selby局促地搓了搓手指，“今晚一起去喝酒吗？我请客。”

按理说，Ronnie不太爱和球场上的年轻人有太多来往——除去老师Davis, 和他关系不错的球员基本都年龄相仿；毕竟他有自己的私人关系，有自己的朋友。打斯诺克是职业，是他自信心的最大来源，也是他生活里不可或缺的经济支柱。毫无疑问他爱这项运动，但也没那么爱它——无论是不是梦想之事，无论在上面有多得天独厚的天分，练了二十多年也会腻的。他尤其不喜欢斯诺克入侵自己未被曝光的领域，也就会下意识拒绝一些球员的邀约。但那天他对着Selby紧张的脸——这家伙的期待、仰慕和自以为即将被拒绝的恐惧和沮丧要把他淹死了——也就考虑了几秒钟，慢慢回答说：“稍等，我换身衣服。”

在酒吧里，他俩喝了个烂醉，从如何K球聊到这操蛋的生活，再扯到不打球的时候会干什么。他甚至跟着Selby一起把莱斯特城足球俱乐部骂了个狗血淋头，关于他们踢得有多不如人意，关于他们的高管又干出了什么蠢事——Ronnie压根不看球，一场都没看过。之后他们可能又哭诉起了各自的不幸，借着酒劲打了一台乱七八糟的九球，三点钟才扶着彼此趔趔趄趄地歪进房间，一起倒在Ronnie睡了七天的那张大床上，鞋都没脱就相继沉入了梦乡。

那会儿Ronnie觉得他简直就是找到了世界上另一个自己；他们都是被父亲带进了斯诺克世界，而各自的父亲也都在他们十六七岁时或暂时或永远地离开了他们的生活，甚至在二十岁左右时，他们的目标还都是一致的“为父亲打球”。其实，如果他那时没有被酒精、沮丧和Selby的脸Selby眼神中浓得几乎要溢出来的钦敬和爱慕冲昏了头脑，多半也能在一天之内意识到除此之外他们别无相似之处。但当时他说了太多对着心理医生不敢说的话，坦诚和赤裸的快乐几乎要把他拦腰撞断，而对方相同的应答无疑让他无处施放的情绪得到了迟到十多年的回报。酒醒之后他们又一起去吃了个晚饭，他可能还说了“早知道我该多加小心，你可是刚拿了大师赛冠军”这类无可救药的蠢话，并在一起回酒店的路上吻了Selby的嘴唇。

如果要给现在他们这种无法停止彼此仇恨却也无法停止互相暧昧的恐怖关系定罪，那证据链足可以追溯到此时此刻，即二零零八年二月十八号晚上——至于具体时间，这也许需要问另一个当事人Mark Selby.


End file.
